


come here often?

by xivz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic now included, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Rimming, Roleplay, Romeo and Juliet References, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Clubs, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Thrall, Vampire Venom, Vampires, Voyeurism, We're talking years later, monster fucking, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz
Summary: BITE commercializes itself as anadult establishment, but, to those few who know, it’s a vampire club. A place where Normals get glamoured and bitten (or more) and sent on their merry way.Simon Snow knew what he was looking for when he signed the waivers and paid the admittance fees, what he hadn’t realized was that he’d wind up with Baz Pitch.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 45
Kudos: 268





	come here often?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sconelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconelover/gifts), [giishu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giishu/gifts), [OtherWorldsIveLivedIn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherWorldsIveLivedIn/gifts).



> THANK YOU to sconelover for being my beta! And thank you to Coolcoolcool_nodoubt and giishu for all the moral support!!! Seriously, you guys are amazing!
> 
> This is a sex club fic.

Getting into the club is nearly physically painful for me, and at one point I’m sure that I'm going to combust from embarrassment. I'm not used to this type of scene.

BITE is a classy looking place, all chrome and black on the outside with a modern aesthetic. It commercializes itself as an _adult establishment_ . Tonight, however, is a play night. Which is why I’m here. There are signs outside with reminders of what consent is, and the security’s incredibly intense. Near the entrance, there are men and women dressed in full leather-looking PVC costumes with facemasks and too much skin showing and pasties over their nipples. (Fucking _pasties.)_

I _feel_ awkward as fuck. My palms are clammy and my heart is thundering in my ears, and I’m certain that every vampire in the club can hear it. 

The front of the club made me sign waivers before giving me a tour and then leaving me with a card for complimentary drinks at the bar. (I say complimentary, but I paid a lot of money to come here.) I’ve been nursing a gin and tonic all night—I’m too nervous to drink more—and have had several people come over to me to chat me up. Honestly, I wasn’t exactly sure what to expect when I walked in. 

A vampire club is, in the World of Mages, _illegal._ That doesn’t mean that they don’t exist. Most people don’t realize it; they get thralled and bitten and then are sent on their way with a dazed and happy expression as serotonin and dopamine floods them. I’ve convinced myself that it’s beneficial for everyone, so long as no one gets hurt.

There are quite a few Normals here, like me (kind of). I’ve turned down a few people so far. Although there has been a woman who’s spent most of the night talking to me—I think she wants to ask me for sex but hasn’t gathered the courage. My eyes, however, keep searching the crowd. It’s not that she isn’t lovely, it’s that she’s not what I’m looking for, and I don’t know how to tell her that I’m not here to hook up with a Normal woman. 

I want to fuck a vampire. (A _male_ vampire.) 

It’s why I bypassed the nightclub scene upstairs and came directly to the play area. Everything is pleather and plastic, and I don’t want to lean on anything too heavily here without wiping it down thoroughly with disinfectant—although it’s actually fairly clean. There are hand sanitizer dispensers along the walls, and clean towels located in various corners. There are rooms with large beds in the back. Some of the rooms have windows for other people to watch. The rooms all have different themes, and then, further in, there’s a sex dungeon. It has cages and sex swings, chains, and a wall full of things like whips, gags, blindfolds, belts, and clamps. (That area is too much for me.) (This isn't the first time I’ve realized how vanilla I am.)

The lighting is dim, and there’s a couple on the stage, fucking roughly for all to see. I didn’t know a man could bend that way, but he seems to be okay as his partner pegs him. She’s fucking ruthless. Watching them causes the blood to rush to my face and I feel hot all over at the keening whines that he makes. I can’t tell if it’s embarrassment or arousal, maybe a little of both.

There are people lounging around small tables—intimate and alluring. I know why I’m here, but I’m also anxious and ready to bolt. 

There are a few couples in the corners, biting and drinking, high pitched moans carrying on throughout the room over the din of idle chatter. It’s odd because I expected everyone here to be attractive—the typical vampire stereotype. People are people though, and it’s not as if I’m the best-looking bloke. I suppose my fantasy of being bitten while being in the throes of passion with a vampire is just that—a fantasy.

Until my eyes catch _his._

He’s standing against the opposite wall, his legs miles long and eye-catching in his tight jeans. His tucked-in shirt is unbuttoned until nearly his navel, exposing a fit and firm chest. His ink-black hair falls to his shoulders and frames his face in gentle waves. His face is chiseled, with high cheekbones and an aristocratic brow. His mouth is plump and I watch as he licks his lips. 

He’s ignoring those around him, looking too regal to be in such a place.

I swallow the last sip of my drink and realize that his eyes are following the bob of my throat. 

He arches a brow at me, tilting his head slightly as if beckoning me over to him. I feel like he’s luring me to him. I make up some throwaway excuse to my companion and set my empty glass down before walking over to him. 

“Hello,” I manage to say without stuttering, and internally wince. I’m stupid, this is ridiculous. He’s the loveliest creature I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I’ve such a slim chance with him. 

His plush mouth tilts into a smirk. “Hello.”

He’s taller than me by a little bit, and I find that I like it. I’m not a small man, but the fact that he can tower over me is a turn-on. He’s probably a vampire, which means that he’s stronger than me. The idea of him manhandling me sets my blood on fire.

“You’re beautiful,” I blurt without meaning to. I can feel my face flush, and I can’t help but bite my lower lip to prevent anything else from escaping me. 

He gives me a smile, warm and soft, and it lights up his features in a way that leaves me breathless. Fuck, he really is gorgeous. “I’m Baz.”

“Simon,” I say, and then shrug. “I mean, uh, my name is Simon.”

“I’ve gathered,” Baz says, his voice sultry and smooth and he leans into my space. “Do you realize how amazing you smell?”

I gulp but allow him to nose at the hinge of my jaw. His breath ghosts over my skin and it causes me to shiver. I tilt my head back, exposing my throat to him, and gasp as he licks at me. _Holy fuck_. 

“Ye-yeah?” I ask. My hands find his hips, my fingers digging into the sharp bone there.

“Yes,” he says and his tone causes my limbs to tingle. “Would you like to become better acquainted, _Simon?”_

The way he says my name has me whimpering.

He pulls away from me and I can see how dark his eyes have become. From the colour of the gray ocean to pitch black. The sight of his want causes my mouth to dry. 

_“Yes.”_

Baz grabs my hand, keeping his grip firm as he leads me to a back room. His hands are cooler than mine, which reminds me of exactly what he is. It brings my attention back to the moment and what we're about to do.

The room he takes me to is decorated like outer space. The walls and ceiling are dark and painted with stars and galaxies. The bed’s sheets are equally dark and the floor is black. The lighting is dim here, with fairy lights twinkling like stars.

“The bed is as **clean as a whistle** ,” Baz says as he comes up behind me. I can't figure out if he used magic or if he's just trying to persuade me onto the mattress. Not that it matters to me. I want this. I want _him._

“Can I kiss you?” I ask as I turn to face him. I take a deep inhale of his cologne and feel lightheaded. He smells delicious. 

His lips twitch into an almost-smile as he nods. “You may.”

Baz meets me halfway, our mouths crashing together in an aggressive collision of teeth and tongue and saliva. He tastes like scotch and something that’s entirely him. I want to drown in it.

Baz moves away from my mouth, pressing sharp kisses to my jaw and down my throat, nipping as he goes along. He uses one of his hands to grasp my hair and yanks my head back, causing me to hiss. 

“This okay?” he asks as he sucks on the meat where my shoulder meets my neck. As if creating a target for him to bite later. Merlin, I hope so. 

“Yeah,” I whisper. My hands are in his shirt. I can feel his muscles tense underneath my fingertips. His skin is so soft. I rake my blunt nails down his sides. “Take this off.”

He huffs a laugh against my skin before pulling away to untuck and unbutton the remaining buttons. He then folds it and places it on the bedside table. I follow his example and all but tear my shirt off of my body. Baz still takes it from me and folds it too, which causes me to chuckle at him. 

“Wrinkles, Snow,” he says. 

I raise my brows at him and correct him, _“Simon.”_

“My apologies,” Baz says as he grabs me by my hips. His hands are on the button and fly of my jeans as he distracts me with another searing kiss. I moan, caught off guard as his hands find their way into my pants. “You’re so warm.”

“Yeah” I nod, distracted by the rough drag of his palms on me. It’s dry and overwhelming, and I can feel my knees beginning to weaken. 

“Shall we take the rest off?” he asks, his hands moving back to cup my arse and squeeze. I nod again, and then Baz is lowering my jeans and pants in one long tug, until he’s on the floor, on his knees before me. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

I can feel myself flush down to my chest. 

“Has no one ever told you that?” Baz asks as he palms up my thighs while he peers up at me through his dark lashes. “Has no one said how fucking gorgeous you are?”

“N-ngh.”

“That’s a shame, darling,” Baz says, “but that’s alright because _I’m_ telling you now.”

He takes me down to the root. His mouth is cool and wet and I’m helpless as he swallows around the tip of my cock while the back of his tongue pushes up against my frenulum. My hands are in his hair, petting the silky strands with trembling fingers, and I want to watch him. I want to watch myself disappear into his mouth as he bobs in a rhythm that’s tortuously perfect, but it’s overwhelming. My tail is snaking around his wrist; his hands hold my hips steady and his fingers flex tightly as the red spade caresses his skin.

The sounds that I’m letting out should be embarrassing. I’m usually quiet during sex, but Baz is relentless and I can’t help it. 

Baz hums and I curse; he knows exactly what he’s doing.

I’m panting heavily, and he’s been at it for what feels like an eternity, maintaining eye contact with me the entire time. It’s overwhelming. _He’s_ overwhelming. It’s too much, the stars, the sight of him on his knees before me, his mouth— _fuck_ , his _mouth._ My knees are going to give out and I fold over Baz and I feel as if I’m tilting. The world is narrowing, and then—

I’m going off. 

When I come back to myself, Baz is helping me onto the bed. 

He’s grinning at me, and it promises nothing but trouble. “Alright?”

I can’t find my voice and can only nod. 

“You’re doing well,” Baz says as he pets at my thighs. My tail snakes around his arm, refusing to let go. “But I think you can get hard again for another go.”

“Wha—?” My brain is muddled, and I have to blink hard to wake myself up from dozing. I make eye contact with Baz and realize how dark his have gotten; they seem to shimmer as he smirks at me. 

**“** **_Get hard again, Simon_ ** **.”**

My blood rushes in my ears as I feel my cock twitch and swell again, but I can’t break eye-contact with Baz. Is this his vampire thrall? Am I being enthralled?

“Holy shit,” I breathe, feeling a little dizzy. 

Baz is still wearing his pants, and he keeps them on as he grabs the back of my thighs and pushes them up until my knees practically hit my chest. “Let me take care of you. Do you want that?”

“Ye-yeah, yes, yeah,” I babble. I can feel his breath on my perineum and I can’t help but swallow what little saliva I have in my mouth.

“Say it,” Baz says. 

“Wha-what?” I can’t quite catch up on our conversation. If I were the one in control there really wouldn’t _be_ a bloody conversation. 

His mouth is so close to where I want it, but he’s being a proper wanker and I want to kick him, only he’s using his superhuman strength to ensure that I can’t move. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

“Would you like me to take care of you?” Baz asks, and I can hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Please?” I ask. “Please take care of me.”

“ **Cleanliness is next to Godliness** ,” Baz breathes into my skin, and I shiver at the feel of magic. It's burning hot at my core and causes me to moan.

His tongue laves at my arsehole with such a delicate touch that it leaves me gasping. My legs quiver from where he’s keeping them steady and my cock is leaking onto my belly. I feel myself relaxing under his ministrations, my body focusing on where my pleasure is coming from. I wonder if I can cum from this. I wonder if he’s going to attempt that—I hope not. I don’t get eaten out often—I don’t _bottom_ often—but that just makes this an extra special experience. 

I’m relaxed underneath Baz’s mouth. His sinful, talented, wonderful, _wicked,_ mouth. I could probably die right where I lie and be okay with it. Especially with us being surrounded by stars.

He slips one of his long fingers in me without any sort of resistance—it’s lubed and it makes me wonder where he got lubrication from (not that I’m complaining). The leg he was supporting with that hand rests on his shoulder as he finds my prostate with ease. 

“Oh _fuck,”_ I moan, throwing my head back and panting loudly as he gently rubs against it. My body is covered in gooseflesh and sweat and I can’t exactly hear what I’m saying over the sheer pleasure of it all. It’s too much, it’s not enough, it’s perfect, it’s leaving me a mess. _“Baz_ , _Baz_ , _Baz.”_

He’s leaving wet kisses on my inner thigh, but I can feel the shape of a smile on his lips. “Yes, sweetheart?”

His thumb is massaging my perineum, getting my prostate from the outside, as his fingers (When did he add another digit? When did that happen?) rub against it from the inside and I think I’m actually going to die. There’s so much _pressure_. 

It’s good, it’s good, it’s good, it’s good, it’s good, it’s—

I’m lurching forward on the mattress, trying to sit up as shudders wrack my body, and my cock dribbles heavily on my stomach as my orgasm hits me faster than I’ve ever experienced in my life. I think I’m screaming—I know I’m being loud. 

The pleasure doesn’t stop. My hands and feet tingle with it. My cock is still hard, but Baz is milking me for all that I’m worth and I’m curled towards him. It feels as if it’s going to last forever, as if this is what my life is now. Just pleasure and Baz.

I’m gasping for breath as I flop back down onto the bed, staring up at the galaxies above us. My body’s hyper-aware of everything. The sheets are soft beneath me, and my legs are hanging off of the edge of the mattress as Baz stands up. Even my tail is limp, and that never happens. 

Baz is leaning over me, finally naked. He’s kissing my chest and collar, sucking the skin on his progression to my mouth. He kisses me softly, brushing my hair off of my sweaty forehead as he pulls away. 

I move to touch him because he’s lovely. Long lines, and smooth skin, and dark hair. He grabs my hand and gives me a smile, his eyes sparkling again. “ **_No_ **.”

The whine that escapes me is mildly embarrassing. I wet my lips and weakly balance myself on my elbows to look up at him. There’s so much of Baz to see, it leaves me aching. “How do you want me?”

“Any which way I can have you, you ethereal creature,” Baz says, and I feel my face heat up at his sweet nothings. “For now, hands and knees.”

I suppose I have a look on my face because he arches a brow at me. 

“No?” Baz asks. 

I shake my head. “No. I want to ride you.”

His cock twitches at that, and I desperately want to put it in my mouth. Only, he told me _no,_ and I’m pretty sure he used his vampire magic on me because I can’t bring myself to suck him off no matter how badly I think about it. His cock is like the rest of him, long and lean. It’s curved slightly to the left, and the tip is glistening with precum. 

The smile Baz gives me leaves me breathless for a moment before I’m sitting up. 

He sits by the headboard, back propped against it, and his long legs are stretched out before him. I can’t help but kiss him. Kiss him as if this is my last night on Earth. Kiss him as if we have forever to do it. Kiss him as though my life depends on it. I’m lost in the sensation of him—his tongue caressing my own and his cool hands dancing along my back. I can taste myself on his mouth, and it should be repulsive, but I only lean further into him. 

For a moment I forget where we are and I feel transported into another time. One where we’re surrounded by the stars, where he’s the moon and I’m the sun and we’re crashing into each other.

I grab at Baz’s shoulders and shimmy until I’m on my knees. 

“No condom?” Baz asks as he pulls away from me. His eyes are wide and dark, his mouth is wet, and his face is slightly flushed. 

“No,” I say, “I want this raw.” I’m then grabbing him and steadying myself as I _slowly, slowly, slowly_ sink onto him. The fullness that I feel leaves me shivering. “Oh _fuck.”_

We’ve maintained eye contact until I’m fully seated, and then he’s kissing me again. It’s more of our tongues touching as we pant into each other’s mouths, but it’s _something._ My hands are in his hair and my thighs strain as I move up and down on his lap, gasping with every thrust. Baz’s grip is on my waist, hard enough that I suspect there’ll be bruises later—which I don’t mind. He’s mouthing at my throat again, inhaling whatever scent he’s finding on my skin and licking over my Adam’s apple. 

It’s good. Of course it is, Baz is utter perfection. He’s in so _deep,_ and I’m trembling with both the effort of my movements and the sheer feeling of him inside of me. Merlin, every time I open my eyes, I see stars, and it’s too much.

“You gonna bite me?” I ask as I tilt my head back to allow him more access. One of his large, cool, hands reaches down and cups my arse cheek and then he’s thrusting upwards to meet my downwards movements and I can’t help but cry out. 

“Soon, and **_when I bite you, you’re going to cum harder than you ever have in your life_ **,” Baz says, and it sounds like a threat. 

Emotionally, I’m not sure if I’m ready for what he’s promising me, despite the fact that my cock is straining for it, rubbing against both of our bellies as we rut together in sync, smearing precum on us. My thighs are on fire, and it’s an effort to keep the momentum, and I think Baz notices because we’re suddenly flipped and I’m on the flat of my back with my legs once again pushed up towards my chest. My tail wraps itself tightly around Baz’s thigh as he thrusts into me mercilessly. 

“ _Fuuuuck!”_ I moan loudly, my mouth staying open as I try to breathe. My right hand wraps around my weeping cock and I tug it in time with Baz. He’s going hard—harder than I expected him to—and _deep._ His movements are meticulous. Baz is taking me apart and it’s so fucking good. I’m using my precum as lubrication as I jerk my hand up and down, but I keep stopping when it becomes overwhelming. I can't even touch my cock’s head, it's a lot of stops and goes but it doesn’t matter because I’m losing my damn mind. 

“You’re so good, Simon.” Baz’s voice is liquid smoke. A dark rumble from somewhere in his chest that causes me to flush. “You’re doing so well, such a good boy.”

I tremble at the compliment. 

Baz releases one of my legs, and I wrap it around his waist without even thinking. He’s still holding onto the other, bracing it over his shoulder as he leans forward so that he’s mouthing at my throat again. 

_This is it,_ I think to myself, _finally._

Only, he doesn't bite me. I whine loudly and hate the sound of his husky laugh in my ear. “Not yet, dear.”

“Fuck you, Pitch,” I manage to say through gritted teeth. I'd murder him if I could. I'd rip him limb from limb, and I tell him so.

This just has Baz laugh again, his hips pivoting in a way that drives me mad. “I never told you my last name, you're breaking character.

_“Fuck. You.”_

“Mm, that's what we're doing now, be more creative, Snow.” Baz grins down at me and it's all teeth. _All_ of his teeth. His fangs are long and sharp, causing his face to look almost feral. The look of raw lust he's giving me has me gripping his shoulders with both of my hands and attempting to pull him down to my neck. 

“Baz, please!” I'm not above begging to get what I want. “Please bite me. Baz, _bite me._ Please. _Basilton!”_

“Hush, I've got you,” Baz says. And then he bites me.

My vision blurs and the room shifts sideways. I'm a star going supernova, shattering across the galaxy before collapsing in on itself. I'm adrift in space, floating and unmoored. I'm a sun in need of a planet. I have no gravity. I think I've become one with the universe. 

Am I smiling? Is my face even mine? I am more than my body. I'm more than what I am. 

“Alright?” Baz asks. He's pulled out, his cum is cooling on my abdomen, mixed with mine. He’s petting my hair away from my face.

“I'm made of stars,” I hear myself say. My voice is far away, but I can't help but stare at him. 

Baz rolls his eyes and scoffs, but he's smiling at me. “That's the venom talking, my love.”

“Love….Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night,” I say while trying to reach out to him, only my limbs won't cooperate. 

“You're ridiculous,” Baz says. He's trying his best not to look flustered. But his hair is a mess and his face has that flush that it gets after blood and sex. It's a glow that causes him to look angelic. 

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite,” I say to him, closing my eyes as he leans forward to kiss my cheek softly.

“I'm going to spell you clean now.”

His magic sobers me up a bit, but I'm still loopy. It's nice though, and I keep kissing Baz as he helps me dress. 

“Please tell me we're going to get some food?” I ask as Baz buttons my shirt. 

“No, we're going home and showering this place off of us. I may even burn these clothes,” Baz says.

I laugh and lean into him, kissing his shoulder, “we can just throw them into the wash. No need to be dramatic, darling.” 

He takes my hand in his, kissing my knuckles before leading me out of BITE. His car is parked two blocks away, but it's a nice night and we take our time walking together. The fresh air has my head feel less foggy, but I still feel good. Happy. 

“Thank you,” Baz says as he unlocks the car with his fob. It's the first thing he's said since we've left the club. “For allowing me to indulge in that fantasy.”

He says that as if it wasn't my fantasy too. As if I didn't want it just as badly as he did.

"Oh, babe,” I grin as I nip at the hinge of his jaw while he attempts to open my door for me. He still smells so good—sweat, sex, cedar, and bergamot. _“Anytime.”_

* * *

[**Podfic part 1 of 2**](https://www.spreaker.com/episode/41524133)  
[**Podfic part 2 of 2**](https://www.spreaker.com/episode/41524312)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on **[tumblr](https://xivz.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
